The Passion of Batman and Wonderwoman part III
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Batman celebrates his birthday. (A series of smut stories. Contains incest, so read at you're own discretion)


**_Diana and Hippolyta: _**Bruce's birthday was two days away. Diana wanted to do something extra special for him. She went home to Themyscira, to see her mother Hippolyta. She arrived at her mother's palace and saw her mother eagerly waiting for her. "My beloved daughter has returned home." She said as she gave Diana a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Diana gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as well. "i am happy to see you mother." She said. "What brings you here?" Hippolyta asked. "Well my lover Bruce has a birthday coming up and i thought of a great present for him." She said. "What is it? And why does it concern me?" she asked. "Me and Bruce have a very active sex life. But it can get boring. So i thought that..." Diana was a little to nervous to finish what she was saying. "Go on." her mother insisted. "I wanted Bruce to have a threesome with us." she said. Hippolyta was shocked that her daughter wanted to do such an act. "You wish to perform incest with your mother and mortal lover?" she asked. "Yes mother i do." she said. "Well my daughter, you have a very dirty mind." she said with a grin. "Yes i do mother." she said grinning as well. "Well my dear Diana, i too have a dirty mind." She said as she wrapped her arm around Diana's waist and pulling her close to her. Their tits pressed up against each other as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Well if we're going to have this threesome, we should get to know each other's bodies first." Hippolyta said. "I love that idea dear mother." Diana said as she turned around, bent down, and slowly removed her panties. She showed off her perfect ass to her mother. Her mother gave Diana a good smack on the ass. Diana bit her bottom lip as her mother then pressed her pussy against Diana's ass. She slowly pulled down Diana's breast plate just enough so that her tits were showing. She then played with Diana's boobs with one hand, and played with Diana's pussy with her other hand. Diana reached her arm back and pulled at her mother's blonde hair as she moaned in pleasure. She stroked Diana's pussy slowly, then she slipped in her middle finger and started fingering her at a good pace. Diana played with her other tit that her mother wasn't playing with. She still had a tight grip on her mothers hair. Hippolyta then started kissing and gently biting Diana's neck. She started violently fingering Diana. Diana's moaned grew louder as Hippolayta then fingered Diana with 3 fingers. She squeezed her daughters breast harder. Finally Diana screamed in pleasure as she came on her mother's fingers.

Her mother chuckled as she made Diana suck on her cum covered fingers. Diana was obedient and did as her mother told. Hippolyta completely removed Diana's breast plate. Diana then removed her mothers robe with one pull. They pressed their naked bodies up against each other and kissed. This was a fantasy they both had dreamed about. They knew it was wrong but they didn't care. Hippoltya laid down on the bed as Diana placed her head between her mother's legs. Diana brushed her own hair behind her ear. She then started licking her mother's pussy. Hippolyta moaned and tugged at her daughters black hair. Diana didn't go easy on her mother she violently licked her mother's cunt. She slid a finger in her pussy and fingered her fast too. Hippolyta pulled Diana's hair harder and gripped her sheets tightly and let out a loud moan as she came. Diana licked her mother's cum like a good little girl.

Diana then mounted her mother and kissed her. Their large tits pressed against each other. Diana and Hippolyta pressed their tongues together as they kissed. Diana then sat on the opposite end of the bed as their pressed their pussy's together. They then started scissoring. They rubbed their pussy's up against each other slowly at first. Diana spit on her fingers and rubbed her clit and they rubbed. Hippolyta did the began to pick up speed. Their both moaned and continued to moan louder as they felt their climaxes coming. They went as fast as they could go. Finally as they screamed they came.

They sat there for a second catching their breath. Diana then laid beside her mother and cuddled with her. They kissed and stroked each other's hair. "So are we still up for Bruce to join us?" Diana asked already knowing the answer. "You know he his." Hippolyta said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Diana smiled, brushed her mother's hair behind her ear, and kissed her mother on the cheek. She then got dressed and left. She was going to bring Bruce back in a couple days for his birthday.

_**Bruce and Talia Al Ghul:**_ Bruce was patrolling the streets of Gotham. He got a distress signal from a location off the coast of the city. Bruce took the Batplane and dropped down onto the Yacht in the middle of the bay where the signal came from. He went into one of the rooms and saw his ex-girlfriend Talia Al Ghul. She was wearing her skin tight leather suit. She was laying down provocatively on the bed holding two glasses of wine. Batman smiled took off his gear and laid next to her on the bed. All he was wearing was a tight fitting grey shirt and black compression shorts. She offered him a glass. "The last time i took a drink from you had put something in it." Bruce said with a grin. "Oh Bruce, i don't need to drug you this time, do i? she asked seductively. "No you don't." he said as he drank it. "So shall we?" she asked as she started rubbing his cock through his shorts. Bruce nodded.

They kissed and shared some tongue. Bruce knew he wasn't going to kiss her after he was done doing nasty things to her pretty little mouth. He stood up as she got on her knees. He removed his shorts and revealed all 10 inches of his manhood. She licked her lips and placed his hard cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth. She spat on his cock and jerked him. She then placed it back in her mouth and continued sucking on it. Bruce placed his hand against the back of her head and grabbed her long hair. He then started thrusting his cock down her throat. She gagged as he throat fucked her. She couldn't breathe. Finally Bruce let her gasp for air. She jerked his cock as she caught her breath.

She unzipped her suit so that her tits were showing. She continued unzipping her suit until her pussy and ass were showing. "Consider this an early birthday present, Bruce." she said as she bent over the bed. Bruce placed himself behind her and then placed his cock in her pussy. She moaned as he thrusted his cock violently into her pussy. She gripped the sheets and moaned as Bruce pounded her. "Oh, yeah Bruce! Fuck Me!" She yelled as he smacked her ass. He kept smacking her ass with each thrust. Her ass cheeks became red but he still smacked them. He fucked her as fast and as hard as he could. She was speechless as she took Bruce's cock. He stopped for a second. She than began to grind on his cock. He pulled out of her pussy and reinserted his cock into her ass. She bit her bottom lip as he slowly squeezed his cock deep into her tight asshole. She moaned as he finally put it all the way in. He thrusted into her slowly. She breathed heavily as he kept a slow pace with his thrust's. He started picking up speed. He then started thrusting into her as fast and as hard as possible. She couldn't mutter a single sound as he fuck her. He then put his cock back into her pussy and without stopping, continued to fuck her hard. She then screamed as she came on his cock.

He flipped her over and made her lay on her back. He spread her legs and took her missionary. He watched her tits bounce as he fucked her at steady pace. She was almost completely out of breath. She had no energy when from the way Bruce fucked her. Bruce wasn't holding anything back. He went full force as he fucked her. She managed a moan and "oh, yeah." But she was powerless as her beloved Bruce fucked her hard. Finally with one last moan she cam again. Bruce made her get on her knees again. She sucked her cum off his cock. He throat fucked her again. He forced his cock deep into her mouth. His balls bounced against her chin. Finally after a couple more thrust he came in her mouth. "Did you swallow?" he asked. She nodded. "Show me!' he demanded. She showed him her empty mouth. "good girl." he said as he spit in her mouth. She swallowed that too. He cuddled with her on the bed for a while. When she fell asleep he tucked her in, gave her a kiss on the forehead and went home.

_**Bruce, Diana, and Hippolyta:**_ It was Bruce's Birthday. Bruce woke up in a temple of some kind. He wasn't sure what happened. He was completely naked. He looked around and recognized the marking's on the walls. He realized he was in Themyscira. He didn't remember how he got there. All he remembered was going to bed after he got home from making love to Talia. The chamber doors opened and Diana walked in. She was also naked. "Sleep well, birthday boy?" Diana asked as she gave him a good morning kiss. "Diana how did i get here?" he asked confused. She smirked. "I watched you and Talia last night."she said grinning. "You did?" he asked. "Don't worry I'm not mad. Watching you fuck her senseless turned me on...I fingered myself and came as i watched you two fuck." She said placing her finger that she masturbated with in his mouth. He sucked on it. "Are you ready for you're present?" she asked. He nodded. Her mother then walked in the the room. She too was also completely naked. She didn't say anything. Diana and Hippolyta both got on their knees.

Hippolyta jerked Bruce's cock until it became hard. She then took it in her mouth and sucked it. She took his cock balls deep and held it their for 30 seconds before gagging and gasping for air. Hippolyta rubbed her pussy as she sucked Bruce's cock. She then let Diana suck his cock. Diana rubbed her pussy also, as she sucked Bruce's cock. She gaggaed as she took it all in her mouth. Hippolyta then took Bruce's cock back into her mouth again. Bruce couldn't believe that he was getting a blow job from an Amazon queen. She then placed Bruce's cock between her tits. Bruce then began to thrust his cock and fuck Hippolyta's tits. His cock was smothered by her tits. He moaned as he continued to thrust his cock. She opened her mouth. The head of his cock went in and out of her mouth with each thrust. Diana wanted some action she tied up Bruce around the ankles with her lasso. He fell to his back. Diana and Hippolyta pressed their tits together with Bruce's cock between them. They sucked, licked and rubbed their tits together all over his cock.

Hippolyta then mounted Bruce and began to ride his cock. Her back was faced to him as she rode up and down his cock. Diana kissed her mother passionately as she rode him. When she wasn't kissing her mother, she was sucking and playing with her mother's tits. Diana then sat on Bruce's face. Their backs faced away from each other. Bruce ate Diana's pussy as he began to thrust his cock rapidly into Hippolyta's pussy. Hippolyta moaned as the mortal pleased her. Diana and her mother switched places. Diana mounted Bruce's cock while her mother sat on Bruce's face. Bruce just laid down and alloyed himself to be the boy toy of 2 amazon beauties. Diana and Hippolyta kissed and played with each others tits as Diana rode Bruce and Bruce licked Hippolyta's pussy. She rubbed her clit and moaned as the mortal pleased her. Diana scratched Bruce's chest as he thrusted his cock as hard as he could. Diana moaned as she came on Bruce's cock. She then laid down on Bruce and helped him lick her mother's pussy. Hippolyta moaned loudly as they licked her pussy. She moaned, came, and they licked it up.

Hippolyta bent over the stone table in the center of the room."Show me everything you have, mortal." She said. Bruce grabbed her by the hips and slowly slid his cock in her pussy. She rolled her eyes thinking he was going to go soft. But she was wrong. Batman thrusted his cock as fast and as hard as he ever had before. Her eyes widened as she took the cock of her daughters lover. Diana sat on the table and made her mother eat her pussy. Hippolyta tried but she couldn't focus on eating her out while Bruce fucked her like a mad man. Bruce was like Charles Bronson in "The Great Escape." He was digging tunnels and giving Hippolyta some serious dick action. Hippolyta began to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time...pain. He hurt her. He hurt her, but he shouldn't have. He's just a mortal while she's a amazonian warrior queen. But the way Bruce fucked her hurt her just like it did the first time when she lost her virginity to Hades. Finally with a scream Hippolyta came. She was breathless after Bruce was done. They all stood there for a second, covered in sweat. Diana gave Bruce a smile. "I'll finish you off when we get home." He said to Diana. Diana bit her bottom lip eagerly. They then kissed Hippolyta goodbye and went home.

_**Bruce and Diana: **_When they got to the batcave they were still naked. Diana gave Bruce a kiss as she walked away. She didn't realize Bruce stole her lasso, until he began to forcefully tie her up with it. "Where do you think you're going." he said as he tied her wrist to her ankles. She was very flexible. She laid on her back unable to move with her legs spread wide apart. "Bruce what is this?" she asked nervously. "I told you i'll finish you off when we got home." he said as he placed himself between her legs. "Plus it's still my birthday." Diana knew she was about to get fucked hard. "Give it to me Bruce." she said overcome by lust. Bruce didn't waste any bullshit. He fucked her hard for the rest of that day. He tied her up in different ways with that lasso and fucked Diana hard. They came multiple times but they never stopped fucking. Bruce fucked Diana all day and all night long.; He gave her some serious dick action and made it hurt. Finally they came to a stop after his 6th orgasm and her 23rd. She was tiered and fell asleep. Bruce carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He looked out the window and saw the bat signal. He tucked her in, put on his batsuit, and headed off towards the city.


End file.
